Jack and Rose
by JiminXJungkook
Summary: Rose is the most popular girl in the school but inside she hates everything and everyone around her. Will Jack save her? will they fall in love? Read more to find out.
1. chapter 1

Jack and his two friends Tommy and Fabrizio sat at the canteen eating there lunch. "Hay guy did you hear that Rose Dewitt Bukater is having a party this Saturday night at her house?" said Fabrizio. "we should go" Said Jack. "Do you guys even know who she is. Rose is popular and she's dating on of the richest guy's in the School" Said Tommy. "Who is she dating?" "Cal Hockey. You have to be friends with Rose to be invited" "why don't we just turn up. Most of the people in our year is going" "I agree with Fabrizio. lets just turn up. most of the people won't even notice us"

end of chapter


	2. Can't take it anymore

After school Jack went out to the park to do some drawing. After the sun set Jack layed down on a bench smoking a cigarette. The stars made the world look so perfect.

Suddenly Jack hurd a noise. He looked up to see a girl with red curly hair. She was running for her life. She came to a stop. She walked onto the bridge. The then climbed over to the other side.

Jack watched from a nearby distance. He did not want her to jump off. Jack walked up behind the girl. "Don't do it" "Stay back! Don't come any closer!" "come on just give me your hand I'll pull you back over" "No stay where you are! I mean it I'll let go!" "Well you would of done it already" "Your distracting me go away please."

"I don't like to see you in pain" "You don't know me. You have no idea what I have been going through!" "I could if you climb over. I could help you, please" The girl looked at Jack and took a deep breath. "Alright" Jack took her hand. She safely climbed back over.

Jack sat the girl down on a bench. He placed his coat over her shoulders "I'm Jack Dawson" "I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater. I'm so sorry for what just happened" "Hay its fine" "The reason why I wanted to do that was because I was forced into getting engaged tonight. I couldn't take it anymore" Rose turned to look at Jack. "Do I know you?"

"Possibly. Do you go to Chippewa falls High school?" "I do. Are you Jack Dawson the artist?" "Yeah that's me" "Your in my English and history class" "That's right" "Please forgive me Jack. I hope we can see each other more at school. Maybe tomorrow we can hang out at lunch to get to know each other more" "That would be lovely Rose" Jack stared at Rose. She was beautiful. "I should be going now. Thank you Jack. see you tomorrow" "yeah see you tomorrow Rose."

end of chapter


	3. New day

Jack was bord in biology class. He sat there day dreaming about Rose. Was he in love? Mr. Lewis was Jacks biology teacher. He was old and boring just like the lesson. Jack took a piece of paper from his portfolio and started to draw.

Mr.Lewis stopped talking and looked at Jack. The whole class turned to look at Jack. It was silent. "Mr.Dawson what do you think you are doing?" Jack looked up. "um...Nothing sir" "Are you drawing in my lesson?" "Yes" "Well stop it before I bin it" "Yes sir"

The bell finally rang. Jack was the first one out the door. Fabrizio and Tommy walked over to Jack. "Hay Jack. why are you in a rush?" "I need to find Rose. I'm meeting her for lunch. Sorry but I need to go" Jack ran off to find Rose.

Rose walked down the corridor. She found Jack outside his locker. "Hi Jack" "Hi Rose. Do you want to eat outside as its a nice sunny day?" "Sounds perfect"

"Do you need to get lunch?" "No I got lunch with me"

Jack and Rose ate there lunch outside.

They had so much in common. "Have you ever been to Santa Monica?" "no I've never been anywhere apart from Philadelphia.Whats Santa Monica like?" Jack told Rose all the amazing things to do there. She was really interested. "Why can't I be like you Jack? Just head out for the horizon when ever I feel like it." "Maybe one day we can go together. we can drink as much cheap beer and rid on the roller coaster until we throw up"

Rose burst into a giggle. The way she smiled, made Jack love her more. "Rose" Rose turned around to find Cal. "Hi Cal" Rose stood up. "Cal I would like you to meet Jack Dawson. Jack this is Cal my fiance" "Hello Cal" "Hello Jack. Rose I can't take you home after school because I have football practice" "Okay that's fine"

After school Jack was waiting for Tommy and Fabrizio. Rose walked towards Jack. "Hi Jack" "Hi Rose. Do you need a drive home?" "no I'll walk today. its nice to be out but thanks for the offer." Rose turned away. "Jack I forgot to ask you but would you like to come over tomorrow after school?" "Sure"

Tommy and Fabrizio finally came out the building. Their jaws dropped when they sore Rose talking to Jack. They watched the way he was with her. Rose walked away. Tommy and Fabrizio teased Jack. "We sore you talking to Rose" teased Fabrizio. "Yeah. She's great." "Are you still coming tomorrow Jack?" "Where?" "To my house to hang out" "I can't I'm meeting Rose" "Love is in the air" "Shut up" Jack said playfully.

Rose got home. her mother was talking on the phone with a wedding planner. Rose went up stairs to her room. She didn't fell happy at home. she was missing Jack. Rose really liked Jack. He was the outgoing type of person.

Ruth entered Rose's room. "So how was your day?" "It was good. I made a new friend" "Really what's her name?" "His name is Jack Dawson and tomorrow after school he is coming round so-" "No Rose" "Excuses me?" "You can't see him" Ruth said harshly. "Why not?" "because Cal will not accept it" "Cal meet Jack today" "Fine. he can come over" "Thank you" "But on one condition. No boy should be up in your room unless it is Cal" "I promise mother"

End of chapter


	4. Party

Jack and Rose got home from school. They sat down on the couch. "On Saturday I've got a party. would you like to come?" "That would be great Rose. Is it okay if I bring Tommy and Fabrizio" "That's fine. The more people the better"

Jack and Rose watched a movie together. During the movie Rose snuggled up to Jack. Jack smiled and put an arm around her shoulder. Rose gently closed her eyes and fell asleep. A few minutes later the movie finished. Rose woke up. "Sorry Jack for sleeping on you" "Don't worry about it." Jack got up. "I should be going now. I'll see you tomorrow Rose" "Bye Jack"

Saturday night finally came. Rose was in her room putting on her lavender dress. _Knock Knock._ "Come in" The door opened. Cal stood there with a bunch of red roses. "This is for my beautiful fiance" Cal said giving Rose the flowers. "Thank you Cal" "I want to also give you this" Cal opened up a black velvet box. inside was a necklace with a beautiful large diamond.

Cal took it out and put it on Rose. Rose looked in the mirror. "Its overwhelming" "Well that's for royalty. We are royalty Rose" Cal wrapped his arms around Rose. At this moment Rose felt dizzy and sick. She really hated Cal. Cal kissed her cheek. They both stated into the mirror for a moment. "I should get going now Cal. The people downstairs are probably looking for me"

Rose walked down stairs. Most of the people were already hear. Rose looked around for Jack. Jack walked into the house. Rose smiled in delight. "Jack" "Hi Rose. these are my two friends Fabrizio and Tommy" "Nice to meet you" "You too" said Tommy.

A few minutes later Tommy and Fabrizio left Jack and Rose to talk. "let's go into the garden" Said Rose.

"Have you ever lied down on the grass and just looked up at the stars?" "No" "Come on lets do it" Jack and rose lied down on the grass and stared up at the stars.

"There are so many stars. My crowd they think there giants. There not even dust in Gods eye" "There's been a mistake. Your not one of them. you got mailed to the wrong address" Rose laughed. "I did didn't I. Look a shooting star" "That was a long one. My pops tell me that every time you sore one it was a soul going to heaven" "I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?" "Why what did you wish for?"

Rose sighed. Rose moved her hand and it touched Jack's. The touch made Jack sit up. They both looked at each other. Jack wanted to kiss her. Jack leaned in slowly and kissed her. Rose wrapped her arms around Jack. She ran her fingers through his hair. Jack was the first one to pull away. Rose smiled as she touch his face.

"My wish has come true. I wished for you Jack. I love you" "I love you too"


	5. Becoming stronger together

**_Hi. I haven't updated this story in a very, very long time. I've had some writer's block but I finally got some inspiration back. Dedicated to my amazing friend Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Two weeks later Jack and Rose were waiting outside their history class. They had to be aware of Cal and other people just in case their secret love for each other was exposed. "It's so hard to do this Rose"

"What do you mean by that Jack?"

"Not hold you, not kiss you. It's killing me"

Rose sighed as she looked at him. It was killing her too. "I know baby I know." She said taking his hand as they laced their fingers together. During their history class they found out that they had an assignment to do. Jack and Rose were going to do it together.

"So Rose what would you like our assignment to be about?"

"The Titanic"

"Seriously?"

"What? Don't you like it?" She frowned.

"I do. I love the history of the Titanic! I just didn't know you thought of that" He smiled.

...

Later that day after doing some work on the Titanic assignment Jack sat back on the chair and closed his book. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep. I'll go and order us a pizza"

"Hay Jack do you want to watch a movie too?"

"Sure." During the movie Rose fell asleep. It was already 10 o'clock and he didn't want to wake her and since tomorrow was Saturday he took her into his arms and carried her up into his bedroom where he let her sleep.

...

The next morning Rose woke up in Jacks bed. She looked around the room but she couldn't find him so she went downstairs. She found him asleep on the couch with a blanket covering him up. She gently ran a hand through his hair. "Jack wake up"

"Morning Rose" He sat up and pulled her into his embrace. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Well but you could of have left me down here and you could of have gone to your own bed"

"No its fine" He kissed her. "I love the taste of your lips"

"Well then Mr Dawson I say that you can kiss me again" She smiled. The kiss grew and grew more passionate. Jack pushed his body weight onto hers making her lie down. He then pulled away.

"I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to do that" He blushed running a hand through his hair.

She laughed."It's fine Jack. Now I know why you took me up to your room last night so you could keep your hands off me" She teased.

"That's about right"


	6. Romantic weekend getaway

**_C_** ** _hapter 6! I'm slowly getting back into writing this story. Sorry this is a really bad chapter._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

4 months later Jack and Rose's relationship only grew stronger. Cal had no idea nor did Ruth or anyone else at school not even Tommy and Fabrizio. "Please tell me where we're going Jack"

"Well why don't you look out the window"

Rose turned and looked out. They passed the sign saying 'Welcome to Santa Monica station' Rose gasped in shock and excitement. She hugged and kissed Jack. "This is going to be the best weekend ever"

"I can already tell. I love you so much Rose"

"I love you too Jack"

"I'm so glad Cal and your mother are out of town so I could take you out"

"I was just thinking that" She smiled.

...

"Jack something has been on my mind lately"

"And what's that?"

"Well if" She walked away from the window and sat next to him on the bed. "If you could draw me"

"Sure I'll go and get my things" He said getting up.

"No wait I think I miss spoke. I want you to draw me wearing this" She said taking the heart of the ocean out of her pocket.

"I don't think you miss spoke Rose. You can wear whatever you want"

"Only this Jack" She said looking at him.

Jack nervously swallowed. He had never seen a naked girl, women in his life. He had never even drawn anyone naked. "Are , Are you sure about that?"

Rose looked into his eyes and nodded her head.

Rose lied down on the bed as Jack drew her. The heart of the ocean was given to her by Cal but now she loved it because Jack became a part of the necklace. "How am I looking so far?"

"You're looking beautiful as always"

"I can't wait to see it all done" She said smiling and she slightly moved from excitement.

Jack smiled at her joy and excitement. "I'll be done soon and stay still Rose"

"Sorry" She then took a deep breath and let it go. After 30 more minutes of drawing and waiting it was all done.


	7. Marry me?

**_Chapter 7 I hope you enjoy it!_** **_Dedicated to Titanic4life!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose gasped as she sore her drawing. She didn't say anything she let her lips do all the talking as she kissed him. Jack pulled her down so she sat on his lap. "This is the best thank you I have ever been given" chuckled Jack.

Rose just smiled as she brushed some hair away from his eyes. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" He kissed her again and pulled away. He looked deep in his thoughts.

"Jack is everything okay?"

"I'm just thinking"

"Care to share?"

Jack picked her up and walked over to the bed. He lied her down and he lied down next to her. "Our future Rose. I was thinking when we graduate from High school we can get married"

"Oh Jack I would love that very much but"

"But what Rose?"

"It's nothing"

"Come on please tell me"

"Okay well I've always wanted a beach wedding"

"We're in Santa Monica what if we got married tomorrow? Why wait so long?" Smiled Jack.

Rose smiled and through her arms around him. "Oh Jack!" She kissed him.

Jack then pulled away and got down on one knee. "Rose DeWitt Bukater will you marry me?"

"Yes Jack! Yes I will marry you!"

...

The next afternoon at sunset Jack and Rose stood at the beach getting married. After that they quickly went back to the hotel to get there belongings and catch the fast non-stop train back to Chippewa falls. Rose happily sat next to Jack. She looked down at his and her hand. They both wore there wedding rings. She happily sighed leaning against him. "I'm so happy we got married Jack. I don't think I could of have waited that long"

Jack smiled and kissed her head. "I'm just happy to call you now my wife" He said with a chuckle. "I don't think I could of waited that long either. Graduation is 5 months away. Are you going to tell your mother or even Cal?"

"Oh God no. Well maybe when we graduate but not that soon. Are you going to tell Fabrizio or Tommy?"

"Well I haven't told them that we were dating because I didn't want them to tell anyone"

"Would you tell them soon?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps. I know they will be mad at me and they will think I haven't trusted them but I really do but for now let's focus on us" He smiled before kissing her.


	8. What?

**_Chapter 8! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Titanic 11912 :_**

Jack was happily whistling to himself as he was taking books out from his locker. Just then Fabrizio and Tommy walked over. "Hay Jack" Smiled Fabrizio.

"Hi guys" He smiled shutting his locker. Just then Tommy and Fabrizio spotted something shiny on Jacks wedding finger.

"Jack what's that ring doing on your wedding finger?" Pointed out Tommy.

"It's um...come with me" Jack lead them to a corner. "Please don't get mad at me or freak out"

"Why would we Jack?" Asked Fabrizio.

"Because yesterday Rose and I got married"

"WHAT!" Both exclaimed Tommy and Fabrizio. Jack explain everything to them and made them promise to never tell anyone.

...

Jack then told Rose that he told Tommy and Fabrizio but they promised him to not tell anyone. "Well I'm just glad that you told them Jack" Smiled Rose before kissing him. Rose deepen the kiss by brushing her tongue into his mouth. Jack then did the same back to her. His lips then travelled to her neck. "Jack" She spoke.

"Yeah baby?" He said as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Let's go up to your room"

"Are you sure baby?" He asked smiling looking at her.

"I'm sure Jack. We only got married yesterday so I guess this is our wedding night right?"

"Right"

She kissed his lips. "Take me to the stars"


	9. A gift of a pregnancy

**_Chapter 9! Dedicated to Titanic4life! Sorry this is a short chapter. I hope you like it._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

One morning Rose rush into the bathroom. Over the last few weeks this had been happening. Rose got to school and found Jack waiting for her. They went to there corner where no one would see them. They hugged and kissed. Rose pulled away and and her smile faded. "What's wrong Rose?"

"Jack I can't tell you here. Not at school. Can we go to your house after school?"

"Sure" He gave her a quick peck on the lips.

...

"Jack before we go to your house can we stop at the drug store"

"Sure" Jack parked his car outside the drug store. "Do you want me to go in with you?"

"No thanks Jack I'll be fine. I'll only be about 5 minutes" Rose gave him a kiss and left the car. 5 minutes later she returned. They then got to Jack's house where it was all nice and warm. They sat on his bed.

"So Rose, what did you want to tell me this morning?"

"Well Jack there is no easy way to say this but I'm pregnant" She squeezed his hand and waited for a response.

He smiled and kissed her passionately. "This is such wonderful new Rose! I'm going to be a father!" He kissed her and embraced her. Rose couldn't believe it either.

"But wait Jack I'm not sure yet that's why I brought this pregnancy test at the drug store"

"Are you going to take the test?"

"Why not." Rose quickly went to the bathroom and two minutes later she came out. "Okay we just have to wait now" A few minutes past. They looked at the test together. "Jack were having a baby!"


	10. Jealousy and finding out

**_Chapter 10! I hope you like it._**

 ** _Titanic 11912:_**

Rose walked into class one morning to find Jack talking to a new girl that joined. Rose felt a stab of jealousy. Rose walked over to where Jack was. "Hay Jack"

"Hi Rose" He smiled.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?"

"Oh right. Rose this is Alison. Alison this is Rose"

"Hi Rose"

"Hi Alison"

After class ended Alison walked over to Jack. "Hay Jack um I'm kinda lost can you help me find my next class please?"

"Sure. You joining us Rose"

"No thanks I'm good. Rose quickly walked away leaving Jack thinking. He knew Rose was pregnant for about a month now and the hormones must of have made her become like this. Jack walked Alison over to her next class. "Here we are"

"Thank you so much Jack. Your the nicest person I have ever met" She smiled. Before she walked into her class she turned to face Jack. "Jack would you mind if I could have lunch with you?"

"Of course. I'll also introduced you to my other friends too"

"Sounds nice. See ya"

It was finally lunch. Jack introduced Alison to Tommy and Fabrizio. Jack wrapped his arm lovingly around Rose. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Jack" she sadly replied with a sigh.

"Rose don't be upset or stressed out. It's not healthy for you or the baby" He whispered into her ear.

"Jack can you please just...ugh" Rose stood up and took her bag and left.

"What was all that about?" Asked Fabrizio.

"I don't know Fabrizio. I don't know" He sadly sighed.

"Women you can't do anything right for them" said Tommy.

"Did I do something wrong?" Said Alison.

"It's not you Alison." Jack reassured her. Without saying anything else Jack picked up his bag and left. He found Rose outside on the football field watching the players training for there upcoming game. "Hay"

"Hi Jack. What do you want?"

"I want to know what's been upsetting you today"

"It's nothing Jack. Really" She lied.

"Don't lie to me baby" He took her into his arms and softly kissed her forehead. "Come on tell me"

"Fine. It's Alison."

"Alison? Why? What?"

"Yes Alison Jack. This morning when I first sore her I couldn't help but not get angry or jealous because of the way she was looking at you. "

"Oh baby I was only welcoming her to the school."

"I know but I don't want her to replace me"

"Replace you?" Jack pulled back to look into her eyes "Rose your my wife. My love. My life. My destiny. Your my everything and I am going to love you forever and ever. I love you and" He placed his hand over her stomach. "Our baby"

Rose smiled and passionately kissed him. Minutes later they both pulled away both feeling better. "I love you so much"

"I love you more" He smiled before kissing her again.

...

As soon as Rose got home the house was empty. Just then Cal walked in. "Hello Cal" Rose coldly said.

Cal spotted something on her wedding and engagement finger. He took both of her hands. "What is this Rose?"

"What is what Cal?"

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about Rose"

"No I don't"

Cal suddenly slapped her across the face. "Your a slut" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You are going to become my wife and I do not want to see a slut wearing Dawson's rings!"

"How did you find out?"

"That's not important and as soon as your mother comes home your going to be in so much trouble for marrying that gutter rat"

"He's no gutter rat, Cal. You are!" He slapped her again and he grabbed her. He took her upstairs and threw her onto the bed.

"Cal no stop it please!" She cried. "Don't do this to me!"

"I will and your gutter rat will know not to mess with me" He then hovered above her kissing her. He then started to pull on her clothes. "Take your clothes off"

"No!"

"I said take them off!" He shouted.

"NO! Never!"

"Fine" He then started to remove her top. Rose stopped him as she kicked him in his manhood area. She ran out the house heading to Jacks home.


End file.
